<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Can't Help Falling In Love with you by siir_hootsalot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27423088">I Can't Help Falling In Love with you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/siir_hootsalot/pseuds/siir_hootsalot'>siir_hootsalot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Short &amp; Sweet, Short One Shot, Slow Dancing, Song: Can't Help Falling in Love (Elvis Presley)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:54:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27423088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/siir_hootsalot/pseuds/siir_hootsalot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"As much as Hajime claimed to hate dancing he loved doing it with Oikawa because he knew it made him happy."</p><p>One quiet morning Oikawa and Iwaizumi dance to the song 'I Can't Help Falling In Love with you' as the sun rises.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime &amp; Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Can't Help Falling In Love with you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Music filled his ears as Iwaizumi Hajime woke up. The soft sound and hums filled his ears as he slowly adjusted to consciousness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Wise men say</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Only fools rush in</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slowly stood up, walking to where the sound was coming from. Hajime stood in front of the open doors of the small balcony, admiring the sight in front of him. He looked out to his boyfriend, Oikawa Tooru who stood staring at the rising sun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>But I can’t help falling in love with you</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He snaked his arms around the waist of his boyfriend, as he admired the view from their small apartment. “Good morning.” Iwaizumi whispered, laying his head on Oikawa’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning.” Oikawa replied, taking a sip of his coffee. He rubbed Hajime’s arm, making him loosen his grip, allowing Tooru to turn around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Shall I stay?</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Would it be a sin</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This song again?” Hajime spoke, before placing a gentle kiss on his boyfriend's lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>If I can't help falling in love with you?</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tooru chuckled. “Yeah, this song again.” This had been a song that frequently played in their house. Iwaizumi heard it as he came home each day and before he left each morning. “Dance with me, my love.” Oikawa spoke, setting down the mug he was once holding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Like a river flows</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Surely to the sea</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t really dance. You know that.” He said, letting go of Oikawa. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Darling, so it goes</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Some things are meant to be</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on babe. Just one small dance.” He said, pouting slightly. He knew it would work. He knew Hajime would have to say yes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Take my hand</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Take my whole life too</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iwaizumi huffed, grabbing Oikawa's waist with one hand, taking Tooru’s in his other. Oikawa smiled, following his lead. He held him loosely in his arms, slowly swaying to the music. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>For I can't help falling in love with you</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a bit awkward as Iwaizumi was shorter than Oikawa and he was the one leading but. It was nice. As much as Hajime claimed to hate dancing he loved doing it with Oikawa because he knew it made him happy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Like a river flows</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Surely to the sea</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Darling, so it goes</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Some things are meant to be</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He held Tooru close to him, not letting go. Even as the song finished. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Take my hand</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Take my whole life too</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>For I can't help falling in love with you</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>For I can't help falling in love with you</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He held Oikawa in a tight embrace, gently caressing his hair. He pulled away a bit with a small smile on his face, taking in the beauty in front of him. He brought their lips together, and even though the kiss was brief and Tooru tasted of coffee and Hajime still had morning breath, it was perfect. “I love you.” He spoke gently, hugging him again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa smiled. “I love you too.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed! Tell me what you think!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>